Supernatural Song Fic Mix
by rorypondicus
Summary: A song fic mix using lyrics from different songs as a prompt. Sam/Gabriel. Don't like don't read... T cause I'm paranoid about these things.


**Ahh, yeah, very OOC.. But, meh... Song fic's to relevant song. Some long some short. Slash fic, don't like don't read... **

* * *

_You ever love somebody so much,_  
_You can barely breathe,_  
_When you're with them,_  
_You meet,_  
_And neither one of you,_  
_Even know what hit 'em,_  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling,_  
_Yeah them chills,_  
_Used to get 'em._

_Love the Way You Lie Prt I. Eminem ft Rihanna _

* * *

Sam sees it every night. He tries to pretend that it didn't happen and he's still here with him. But every night he watches Gabriel die. He can't help it.

Some nights it's almost as if Sam can reach out and touch him, speak to him, tell him all the things that he wanted to while Gabriel was a live. Other night's it's just that night with Lucifer, over and over.

Either time; he wakes up with Gabriel's name staining his lips.

* * *

_I could really use a wish right now,  
Wish right now,  
__Wish right..._

_Can we pretend that,  
__Airplanes In the night sky,  
__Are shooting stars,  
Shooting Stars?_

_Airplanes Prt I. B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams_

* * *

Sam remembers when Dean found out. The sound of betrayal in his voice when he asked.

"Do you have something to tell me Sam?" Sam looked up, shocked for a second.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked with out thinking about it. Regretting the words as soon as they left his lips. Two words floated in his mind like a mantra; _He knows. He knows. He knows. He..._

"Don't try to act all innocent." Dean say's, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Dean..."

"Oh, come on Sam, I've seen how you look at Gabriel." _Shit. _

"I... uh... I'm sorry."

"Your gonna have to do better than that Sam," Dean sounded hurt, "You can always trust me."

* * *

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat,  
Then just don't let go.  
And if their heaven ain't got a vacancy,  
__Then we just, then we just, then we just,  
__Get up and go!_

_Planetary Go. My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Hands roamed over exposed skin, committing as much of it to memory as possible, every blemish, every scar, every last bit of texture.

Lips finally crashing together. Hands still roaming, Sam wishes that they could stay like that forever.

As much as spending as much time as humanly possible with Gabriel is heaven, he knows that some how it can't last.

"Why?" Gabriel breaks away, pulling away from Sam quickly. Shocked at what Sam had thought.

"Stop reading my thoughts! That thought was private!" Sam squealed out as Gabriel began to tickle him for more information. "It's just that everyone I've ever gotten close to, ever loved, has died. I just don't want that to happen to you…"

"C'mon! Dude, way to spoil the moment! Any way I intend on staying with you forever and ever!" Gabriel almost sounded like a child, or Dean. "Now where was I?" Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel back down. "Ahh, that's where I was…"

* * *

_Pretend that you could be mine,  
__Pretend that this world is all right,  
__Please would you listen to the sounds from above you?  
__No one is left to hear me,  
__Cause I got difficulties,  
__Seems to me like an emergency!_

_Save Me. Kokoon_

* * *

"SAM!" He can hear a voice calling out his name, "SAM!" Too soft for it to be Dean's or Castiel's. Gabriel, it can only be Gabriel. "Ghost did a real number on you." Gabriel laughs, it's too strained, wrong. Sam tried to laugh with him but ended up chocking. Gabriel panics. "No, Sam!" Gabriel knows that Dean and Castiel could use his help but… Sam's more important that a Ghost.

"I told you…" Sam whispers, barely audible above the ghost's final, ear splitting howl. Gabriel struggles to remember what Sam it talking about, when it hit him.

"I know, but I'm not gonna let you die, not again." Gabriel says just a hint of hope in his voice. He can save Sam and he will.

Sam can see dark spots. Not good. Very not good indeed. He's probably got a few precious minuets left with Gabriel.

"I love you," Sam raises a hand to Gabriel's cheek. He can feel the tears that stained his face. "Don't cry."

"I love you, too," Gabriel say's, "And I'm gonna save you." Sam's hand falls limp at his side. Leaving a cold spot on his cheek. Sam's eyes flutter shut. "Sam?" Gabriel shakes him, "SAM!"

That's when Dean heard him.

Dean knew that Sam had been injured but the way Gabriel had shouted it told a whole different story. Dean looked at Castiel; green eye's wide with confusion, before sprinting away, after the sound of Gabriel's voice.

When he gets there, he doesn't like what he sees.

Gabriel's holding on to Sam. Sam isn't moving. Panic. Call 9-1-1. Gabriel holds up a hand before Dean can even finish typing in the numbers. Castiel is at Dean's side.

"Gabriel will save him with his Grace." Castiel says; a hint of admiration in his voice. "Close your eyes." Dean understands and squeezes his eyes shut with out further prompting. Gabriel too closed his eyes, the last few tears escaped before resting a hand on his hip and he began to pour his Grace in to Sam.

The first thing that Sam knew was; 'Warmth'. It spread around him like he'd slipped in to a warm bath. It was almost like every single wound he'd ever had was being caressed by familiar hands. Whispering words in Enochian unravelled in his mind. It felt like all the wrong things with him dissolve away.

Then the warmth started to recede. Sam wriggled trying to get close to it. But in a split second it was gone. Leaving Sam feeling alone.

"Sam…" A voice swam in his head, "Sammy…"

"Huh…?" Sam managed to open his eyes; Gabriel's smile was the first thing that Sam saw.

"Looks like your stuck with me forever, Bitch!" Gabriel said, before adding, "Don't ever scare me like that ever again."

* * *

_At The end of the world,  
__Or the last thing I see,  
__You are never coming home,  
__Never coming home,  
__Could I?  
__Should I?  
__And all the things that you never ever told me,  
__And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me,  
__Could I?  
__Should I?  
__And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,  
__And all the ghosts never gonna…_

_The Ghost of You. My Chemical Romance _

* * *

"Sammy, time to go." Sam doesn't want to wake up. When he's asleep he's with him. He just wants him back. Sam doesn't want to think about getting up and facing another day. So he turned away from Dean, facing to the wall. "SAM!" He turned away so Dean couldn't see him crying.

Sometimes Sam hears him in the things that Dean say's or a smile that he used to see in Gabriel. It hurts him.

He tries not to show how much it hurts him but he knows that it show's through really badly. But it was Gabriel. Gabriel saved him and when he needed to be saved, Sam couldn't save him.

Sam smirked through the tears. 'Haunted by the Ghost of an Angel.'

"SAM!" Dean shouted. Sam sniffed and wiped his face. Before sighing and getting out of bed.

Might as well face another day filled with the Apocalypse, angels and demons, and Dean. Maybe Dean won't notice it today. Maybe he won't pry for answers.

Please God, don't let him ask today.

* * *

_Dry your eyes,  
__Dry your eyes,  
__Soul mate; dry your eye,  
__Because soul mate's never die._

_Sleeping with Ghosts. _

* * *

Sam doesn't want to sleep.

To sleep is to dream, as some wise guy said, and to dream means to see him again. Not that he doesn't want to see him again, but his dreams always make him feel like Jell-O.

But for once it's the type of dream he can put up with. Because it is Gabriel.

Gabriel's smile is the first thing he sees, again. And by God it's the best thing he's seen in God knows how long.

"Good to see you there, Sam," The words are like music to his ears. So much so that he starts laughing. "What, may I ask, is so funny?" Gabriel didn't look happy, "I died and your laughing like a manic." Sam stopped laughing. Stepped forward to close the distance between them.

"It's good to see you again." Sam scooped up the smaller Gabriel and just held on tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Sammy." Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, only just tall enough to rest his head on Sam's chest. Sam smiled. "You're dreaming, but I'm here... this is the real me." Sam nodded. "I just wanted to let you know that it's not your fault. I don't blame you one bit. I'm back in heaven, unfortunately. But remember I'm tied to you forever." Sam grinned because he knew that. He could still feel Gabriel's Grace floating around.

With a shiver, he also remembers how his Grace reacted to Gabriel dying. It grew cold and his heart felt like it had turned to ice. Then fire, then finally it felt like his heart had been ripped into a million pieces.

"No, please, don't cry Sam... please..." Gabriel reached up and wiped away the tears. "Remember _soul mates never die._"

* * *

_You will be queen_  
_Though nothing will_  
_Drive them away_  
_We can beat them_  
_Just for one day_  
_We can be Heroes_  
_Just for one day_

_Heroes - David Bowie_

* * *

Sam and Gabriel sit in the grass verge just off Highway 90. The Impala parked way above them. Crickets chirrup around them, unseen to the two men sitting in there. They sit with beers in hand and looking up at the stars.

"...You see that one there?" Gabriel asks, Sam nods, "That there is Sirius... Or the dog star..." Sam doesn't care that he already know's this, but it's a chance to sit and talk with Gabriel. "That there is Mars..." Gabriel pauses. "He was one evil son of a bitch, but if you ever wanted a nice garden he was the God to go to. He was a Hero to many people..."

"Just like you?" Sam says instantly with out thinking...

"One day, we'll both be heroes..."

"Yeah, right..."

* * *

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_Carry on My Wayward Son - Kansas._

_

* * *

_The first thing Sam thought of as he was falling into Hell was; _I'm sorry, Dean. _

The second thing he thought of was; _Straight back to hell, where you belong Lucifer, you son of a bitch._

The last thing he though of was; _I love you, Gabriel. _

_

* * *

_**There were Fifteen songs but I just couldn't find the inspiration to do those ones right now, but I will do them as additional chapters soon. **

**Love NinjaFury **


End file.
